Hetalia Karaoke
by hatsudami
Summary: The gang gathers for some karaoke and some rather surprising talents are discovered


**Dunno where this idea came from xD. Anyhow enjoy. Song used: Tell me by Wondergirls**

All the nations gathered at a karaoke bar somewhere in England to do a little karaoke session. "Are you sure about this?" Feliciano asks, a little hesitant about the idea. Lovino pats his head absentmindly. "You will be fine kiddo." He says in a seemingly non-chalant tone though Ludwig swore that he saw the older Italian smirk as though he knew some little secret.

Alfred grabs the microphone and announces, "Alright , welcome guys to the first ever Hetalia Karaoke Night!" Everyone cheers at this. Even Arthur for once lets his hair down and actually claps and cheers. Afterall it is happening in his home country. "Alright so first up, can the Italian brothers please come up here!"

Fear gripped Feliciano. "Eh?! B-But…B-but/…." Lovino sighs and grabs his brothers hand. "We can do this brother. Just remember when we were finally reunited as one Italy." The younger Italian smiles and nods. "Let's do it!" Lovino spots their other brother Romeo who was standing beside Gilbert at the other side and motions to him to join them on stage.

All three of them get onstage. "Uh…so what song are we singing?" Feliciano asks. Alfred points at the karaoke song generator which randomly picks a random song and the song selected for them was Tell Me by Wonder Girls.

"A Korean song?" says Ludwig. "Do they even know the lyrics?" Arthur asks. "Yes they do because they are big fans of Kpop and I have heard them singing that song before and doing the dance moves." says Kiku. Yoong Soo nods. "I helped them with the pronunciation parts." He adds.

"Thank goodness because we all love this song." says Lovino, heaving a sigh of relief. The other two did not know that he managed to somehow set it up that way just so they could put up a show. "Thank God we know the song and dance moves." Romeo quickly whispers. Feliciano nods. "Feli, remember, you do the rap bit." whispers Lovino. Feliciano smirks. Everyone was in for a surprise.

The boys then get into position, striking rather flashy poses that makes a couple of people crack up. "Well they seem to be enjoying this." Roderich says with a chuckle. Elizabeta nods, giggling. As soon as the song starts, they do the signature dance to the song, making everyone's jaws drop.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alfred exclaims. "Wow, they are actually good." says Arthur. Francis smirks as he has seen the three in action before. "Cést magnifique." he says to himself. Once they start singing, everyone is shocked by how good they all sounded, especially Feliciano whose normal cutesy voice was a lot more deeper and matured. "They could actually be a boyband come to think of it." says Wang. The others nodded. Almost all the ladies and a couple of fanboys in the room pass out as they cannot handle too much Italian hotness. "The Italian effect is starting to set in." says Ivan as he looks around.

 _[Lovino] Noedonal joahal juleun mollaseo eojjeomyun joah br_  
Neomuna joah

[Feliciano] Ggumman gat ttasuhna nae jashineul jakkugo jibobwa

Neomuna joah

 _[Romeo] Niga nal hokssi ahn joah kkabwa_

Honja eolmana haetae hunji molla

Gue rundae niga nal saranghan dani  
Eomeona! Dashi hanbon malhaebwa

 _[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me_

[Lovino] Narul saranghan dago

Nal gidaryo watdago

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Feliciano] Nega pilyo hada maleh, maleh joyo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Romeo] Jagguman deutgo shipeo

Gaesok naegae marhaejo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Lovino] Ggumi ahnirago maleh, maleh joyo

Ludwig looks on in awe as the sweet Felciano he is used to melts away and instead because this fierce littlese kitten. "Feli, vat zhappened to zou?" As though on cue, he and Feliciano's eyes meet and the Italian smirks and winks playfully at him, earning a low growl from the German. Feli was certainly not going to be able to walk afterwards, that was if _If he could survive the night._

 _[Lovino] Eojjum nae gasumi iruetgae dwini gasumi jongmal_

Tojil geot gata

 _[Feliciano] Niga nal balldemyon jongie kkamjong dwen saramcheorom_

Jeon giga eolla

 _[Romeo] Eolmana ureh gidarinji molla_

Eolmana ureh gwungo nunji molla

Gurondae niga nal saranghan dani

Eomeona! Dashi hanbon malhaebwa

 _[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me_

[Lovino] Narul saranghan dago

Nal gidaryo watdago

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Feliciano] Nega pilyo hada maleh, maleh joyo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Romeo] Jagguman deutgo shipeo

Gaesok naegae marhaejo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Lovino] Ggumi ahnirago maleh, maleh joyo

Once Lovino hit a high note, Antonio passes out. "Oh shit!" The Nordics quickly fan Antonio. "This is already a tough act to follow." Says Heracles.

 _[Lovino] Tell me, Tell me, Tell me you_

Want me, Want me, Want me too

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me you

Love me too! Love me too!

The real shocker of the night was when Feliciano suddenly bursts a couple of rhymes and raps like a pro. "WHAT?!" Alfred yells. Kiku and Yoong Soo dance along and sing too. Arthur bops his head to the music as was at that point that Ludwig also passes out.

 _[Feliciano] Hit me one time, baby! Dashi hanbeon ([All] Tell me, Tell me)_

Okay, bangeumhan geun aljiman tto hanbeon ([All] Tell me, T-Tell me)

Yeah, gyehseok malhaejwo deureodo deureodo deutgo shipeo

Eojjeom ireon iri kkuminga shipeo ([Romeo] Eomeona! )

Eomeona joahseo eojjeona ([Luciano] Dashi hanbon malhaebwa)

Baby Baby!

 _[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me_

[Feliciano] Narul saranghan dago

Nal gidaryo watdago

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Romeo] Nega pilyo hada maleh, maleh joyo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Lovino] Jagguman deutgo shipeo

Gaesok naegae marhaejo

[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me

[Feliciano] Ggumi ahnirago maleh, maleh joyo~

 _[All] Tell Me, Tell Me, T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me_

T-T-T-T-T-Tell Me, Tell Me, Tell Me

Once they were done, they got a standing ovation. "So, about that discussion we had?" says Lovino. Feliciano smirks. "I am up for it." Romeo nods. "Me too! Me too!" All those that fainted that night were yet to recover from their nosebleeds.


End file.
